


A Boy and His Dog

by ItCouldAllBeForNothingTommorow



Series: Harry Potter, the Antichrist [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adam Young Is Not The Antichrist, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Harry Potter Gets A Dog, Harry Potter is Not a Potter, Harry Potter is not Harry Potter, Harry Potter is the antichrist, Harry Potter's Birthday, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not entire sure what this is or why I wrote it, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCouldAllBeForNothingTommorow/pseuds/ItCouldAllBeForNothingTommorow
Summary: What if Deirdre hadn’t gone into labor a week before her due date?  What if it hadn’t been the Youngs in Room Three?  What if with Voldemort on the look out for a child born as the seventh month dies the Potters thought it would be safest to bring Lilly to the muggle world for her delivery?  What if they and their son were the ones in room three?  What if the power the Dark Lord knows not is that Harry Potter is the Anti-Christ?  What will happen eleven years later when the hellhound is released?ORIts Harry Potter's eleventh birthday and there is a hound looking for him.





	A Boy and His Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Life sucks. Among other things my computer charger broke but now I have another one and I finally got to see Good Omens. I’m still trying to get back in the habit of writing and this is what my muse wanted to write now when I got the my computer back again. I've left it languishing in my drafts and finally decided "What the heck. Let's post it." Its not the best but I thought on the chance it made someone else happy I'd share.
> 
> I don’t own anything, any dialogue borrowed from canon are used to keep the integrity of the characters I love so much, and this is just a fanwork. It was inspired by something that brought me pleasure, shared with the hope of spreading enjoyment to others, and if something about it inspires you have at it.

What if Deirdre hadn’t gone into labor a week before her due date? What if it hadn’t been the Youngs in Room Three? What if with Voldemort on the look out for a child born as the seventh month dies the Potters thought it would be safest to bring Lilly to the muggle world for her delivery? What if they and their son were the ones in room three when the time for the switch came? What if the power the Dark Lord knows not is that Harry Potter is the Anti-Christ?

***

Off on the Dowling Estate at the party for young Warlock’s eleventh birthday an angel attempted to entertain while a demon kept an eye on the time.

“Five. Four. Three. Two. One.”

Off in the bowels of hell Duke of Hell Hastur was at the ready, throwing open the door as the count ended at naught, releasing the largest beast hell could muster.

“Go. Find your master."

Off back in the muggle world said Master, the unknowing Antichrist, Harry Potter was struggling to keep up with one Rebues Hagrid’s great big strides. There were no thoughts of heaven or hell on the boy’s mind. Instead it was occupied with other things. The day before, if asked, Harry would have said he was a ten year old who’s parents died in a car crash, left with no money and no choice but to attend Stonewall come the fall. Today if asked he could report that he was an eleven year old wizard who’s parents had been heroes and left him money which he was headed to a Goblin bank to collect for the supplies he'd need for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because magic and wizards and goblins were real along with so many other things Harry had never dared to dream of.

“Hagrid, did you say there were dragons at Gringotts,” he asked still having a hard time believing it.

“Well, so they say,” said Hagrid. “Crickey, I’d like a dragon.”

“You’d like one,” Harry asked. Given that all he could picture in his head was a giant flaming thing gobbling up a knight in shining armor Harry was finding that almost as hard to believe as the fact they might exist.

“Wanted one ever since I was a kid,” Hagrid reported. “Here we go.”

They’d arrived at the train station where in five minutes there would be a train headed for London which they were expected to be on.

“I don’t think I’d want a dragon,” Harry admitted as they queued up. Thinking of the letter in his pocket he added, “Or a toad, or a cat, or an owl.”

Off in the shadows the largest hellhound currently in existence had found his master. Lingering in the shadows it observed the young antichrist. Listening and understanding in a way a normal dog could not the beast was satisfied to hear the boy would not settle for having these lesser creatures at his side. Hagrid on the other hand was less pleased then the hound.

As he looked down disapprovingly on Harry, ha asked, “Do you not like animals, then?”

After so long with the Dursleys Harry wasn’t much bothered with Hagrid’s disapproval. He was equally unintimidated by being looked down on, even if he wasn’t used to it coming from someone so big. Shrugging he explained, “What I’ve always wanted is a dog.”

Off in the shadows the hellhound froze to listen extra attentively, for what the Master wanted him to be, that is what he would become.

Hagrid hummed his understanding. “Nothing wrong with an owl, toad, or cat, but a dogs a good companion all the same. I have a dog. Fang he’s called.

“What kind is he?”

“A boarhound,” Hagrid reported proudly.

Harry wasn’t sure he knew what that was so instead he just asked, “He doesn’t bite does he?”

“Wha’? Fang? Gracious no. He’s too much of a coward to ever."

Harry nodded approvingly. “Aunt Marge, she’s Uncle Vernon’s sister, she breeds bulldogs. She really proud of them, but they're mean. Their always growling at me and trying to bite. One chased me up a tree once. I wouldn’t like a dog like that. I wouldn’t want a mean one.”

“What kind of dog would you like then,” Hagrid asked, knowing if it was something the boy dreamed about he had to have something in mind.

Staring off with a wistful expression Harry said, “Something big and strong but not too big. With long fur for petting and keeping you warm and big green eyes like mine. One that will stay with me, no matter what.” 

'One that will be my friend because I’ve never had a friend,' Harry didn’t say but felt with all his heart. 'One that’s clever and loyal because otherwise something would take them away. One that will protect me and scare people like the Dursleys off because he’s got big teeth but he’d never bite, not unless he had too.”

Keeping all this unsaid Harry just smiled sadly and looked up at Hagrid. “But I guess I’ll have to wait till I'm older.”

Hagrid looked on him with pity. Scratching at his beard, he admitted, “You never know. Some kids bring in other familiars to Hogwarts. Rats, turtles, spiders. If you had a dog you could ask for an exemption.”

Harry shook his head. “The Dusleys would never let me have one.”

In the shadows the hellhound now looking rather different and not nearly so large squinted his newly green eyes at the antichrist. The beast was determined it would not reveal itself only to return to hell unnamed. The boy wanted a dog that would always be with him and as he was to be exactly what his master wanted it would find a way to be with him without these Dursleys being allowed to have a say.

Continuing to lurk in the shadows the hound watched as the antichrist and the half giant waited and moved only to stand around waiting again until finally they were able to get on their train. Running behind it he followed determined to keep a close distance until an opportunity presented itself, no matter how long that might take.

Unfortunately for the hopes of one angel and one demon it didn’t take very long at all.

Being a hound of hell he was very good at reading people's souls and intentions and while the creatures of hell may not be as good as demons in matters of temptation and swaying souls they did have their own tricks. The half giant already had a vaguely formed plan to buy a familiar as the boy’s birthday present. Using that as fertile soil the hound was able to plant a seed in the man’s mind to influencing him to the right actions. Then leaving that to do its work it ran off to get into place.

Sometime later and a small influence on the store clerk towards greed and taking advantage of an opportunity presented found the hellhound in Magical Menagerie ready to sold on if a willing customer should appear. Of course there was only one boy the hound would actually let himself be purchased for.

Above the door the bell rang to signal new arrivals.

“We’ll just have a look,” the half giant was coaxing, “see if anyone tickles your fancy. After all, I owe you a birthday present.”

“Alright Hagrid,” the master said sounding resigned to indulging him.

Not wanting things to seem too arranged the hellhound waited for the antichrist to wonder the store some, moving away from the watching half giant before making its move. Being clever as his master wanted he headed first not for the boy but for the giant.

Nudging at the man’s side it drew his attention down. Already absently indulging him in ear scratches the halfgiant looked to see what wanted his attention and his eyes widened. The hellhound new what he was seeing. The perfect dog for the boy. Looking up at him with big green eyes it sniffed the giant’s hand. It could smell that the compulsion it put in place was taking hold. Satisfied with that it finally allowed itself to approach its intended master.

As he bumped the boy's back with his head the antichrist turned with an apology already on his lips, “Oh sorr-“ but it died as the boy got a look at the hound.

“Hi there,” he greeted.

Letting its mouth hang open the hellhound panted in greeting while allowing its tongue to slop out of the side of its muzzle completing its appearance as nonthreatening while showing off his teeth which could bite if he needed to, but would never do the boy any harm. The picture of what the master wanted. Not at all deserving of being rejected and sent unnamed back to hell.

Smiling the boy held out his hand.

Eagerly the hound sniffed memorizing the scent as it from the source before licking at the hand. When the boy didn’t shy away from it the hound eagerly pushed into the antichrist's side where he had every intention to remain.

Laughing the boy held him close with one arm to hold him still while the other hand pet soothingly along his back in an attempt to curb the hound's enthusiasm. Not very likely. Being so close felt right, felt the best, better than anything else the hound had ever experienced, not that its life in hell had many pleasures.

Looking up into the boy’s eyes it did its best to beseech a name for itself but the boy had too much self-restraint. Frowning, he allowed himself to pet over the hellhound’s soft fur but he wasn’t letting his mind indulge in any thought of claiming the dog as his own, and if the dog wasn’t going to be his then he felt he had no right do go giving it a name no matter how much he wanted to. While it was admirable to be so controlled over one’s self the hound found itself vaguely frustrated with the boy’s strength of will. Thankfully However it had taken care of things so that wouldn’t matter. In just a few moments the master would have no reason to keep up his resolve. As soon as the half giant finished speaking with the clerk which he very nearly was… and there. It was done. The hellhound had officially been bought.

Coming forward the half giant drew their attention to him. Smiling he held out a collar and leash to the boy.

“Happy Birthday Harry,” he explained with a smile.

The master gaped. “But Hogwarts? The Dursleys?”

“You leave that to me.”

“But- Hagrid?”

“You leave it to me,” the man said more firmly but then he soften it with a smile. “The only thing you have to worry about is naming him.”

With a concerned frown the boy looked down while the hound looked up.

“I’ve never named something before,” he admitted.

“I’m sure he won’t mind no matter what you name him.” 

And it was true. The hellhound would be happy with anything. They were so close now. The antichrist had chosen it and now if it only had a name it would be done. There would be no turning back. There would be no getting rid of it. It would eat anyone who tried.

Thoughtfully the antichrist stared into the hound’s eyes as he tried to think of a fitting name.

Opening its mouth to pant again, the hound let its tongue slide out the side of its muzzle. 

The boy’s expression shifted with amusement as the tension leaked out of his body.

“Buster,” he declared. “His name is Buster.”

Off in an angel’s bookshop in Soho, said member of the divine listened as his demon cohort reported, “The boy, where ever he is, has the dog. He’s named it.”

Across from him the angel swallowed.

Gravely the demon said, "It’s done. He’s coming into his power.”

Off in hell the other demons sensing the same rejoiced.

“We’re doomed.”.

Not all that far away in Diagon Alley the boy, the antichrist, known as Harry Potter wrapped his arms around his new familiar having no idea the consequences of what he’s just done.


End file.
